Dragontwins
by Jayde Malao
Summary: *Contains OCs* Twins Mariah and Dominic, as well as their band, are from Stan's past. I do not own Gravity Falls, and the parallels between characters in my story are actually coincidental. My OCs are based off of real people that I know/am related to. The only pairings are OCxOC and are based their pairings real life. T for minor language and sexual themes. *no lemons or twincest*
1. Moving to Gravity Falls

Gravity Falls

Dragontwins

Written by Jayde Malao

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Gravity Falls, and the parallels between characters in my story are actually coincidental, all my OCs are based off of real people that I personally know and/or are related to. The only pairings are OCxOC (and only if they are in real life, as well) and the ages of my characters are altered to give them a more realistic storyline and backstory.**

"Gravity Falls! Gravity Falls!" My small posse yelled out as we drove beyond Portland, Oregon. My friend Tony laughed as the RV we were in bounced along. My older sister, Jules, and my twin brother Dominic were attempting to play speed as we continued on our journey from Lake Tahoe, California.

"Hey, keep it down, guys! I'm trying to sleep! I don't get much sleep at home!" I growled, sitting up in the pull-down bed.

"Not like I get much sleep either, sis." Dom laughed as he put down the last of his cards, slapping the setup as he yelled, "Speed!"

"True, but I'm older!"

"Only by a few minutes!" My brother protested as he picked up the cards and began shuffling them again.

"Just listen to her, Dom." Groaned a lump underneath the covers next to me as it sat up revealing my boyfriend of five years, Matthew. I grinned as he yawned and stretched, slowly crab walking to the end of the pullout bed and standing up. "How much longer until we reach Gravity Falls, Tony?"

Tony sighed, seeing as he wasn't especially fond of Matt. "About half an hour now."

"Awesome."

"Where do you think we should stay?" I asked Jules.

"Probably where we used to live, before the incident." She responded in her shy, reserved manner.

"Do you think anyone will remember us?"

"No, it's been way too long. That kid, what was his name? Stan? He's probably not even alive anymore." My brother said as he re-dealt the cards.

"Eh, you're probably right. And even if anyone is still alive from those days, we can just say we're the grand kids of ourselves." I mumbled as I fell backwards into the pillows, falling asleep as we passed a sign welcoming us to Gravity Falls. Welcoming us to our home.


	2. The Summerwing Clan

****Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Gravity Falls**_**, as much as I would love to. Since the beginning of this story, my adopted brother Dominick, who Dom is based off of, has been moved from brotherzone to acceptable dating zone, and my friend who Tony is based off of is no longer in my life, but this will not alter the story in any way. Thank you for your patience, my friends. Also, it appears as though I too have a Grunkle, my Grunkle Pepper (I had always just called him "Uncle" but as he was my grandmothers brother, he is my Great Uncle.) Cool, huh? ****

Chapter Two: The Summerwing Clan

As I woke up, I looked around and noticed that my entire group was outside, stretching. Yawning, I glanced out the window, and saw Dom, Matthew, Tony, and Jules sitting around a campfire pit, and laughing. I turned around, closing the blinds, and stripped out of my pajamas, putting on my normal clothes, 7 long Arizona jeans, and my favourite nerd shirt reading, "Keep calm and BAZINGA!". Quickly running a comb through my hair while brushing my teeth, and stepped outside into the thick Oregon air.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked the small posse.

"Guess who's still alive?" Dom managed to ask while laughing.

"Who? Stan Pines? That small, weak nerd from school when we were still able to age like humans?" I asked sarcastically. I hated being left in the dark.

"Exactly!" Tony was still snorting as the laughter slowly subsided.

"Has he toughened up since then?" I asked, curious. Stan Pines had been the source of trouble with my family when he had seen what my family was truly. My parents, along with most of the others in the Summerwing clan were currently living in Iceland, while my siblings and friends from other tribes of our kind went around as a travelling band in the United States.

"Well, kind of. From what I've gathered from citizens in Gravity Falls, he's a big sham. What with the Mystery Shack and stuff." Jules responded quietly.

"What's a 'Mystery Shack'?"

"Some sort of tourist trap with all these fake attractions and over priced souvenirs." Jules replied to my question as she calmly lit the fire. I looked at the sky and realized that I had slept most of the day.

"Tonight's a pretty clear night. Maybe we should just go out for a bit." I murmur to Matthew and the others.

"I agree. It could be fun to see how this town has changed, if at all." Matthew responded. While we waited, we roasted some marshmallows and some hot dogs, eating them like our very lives depended on it. I chewed on my fifth s'more thoughtfully as I watched the stars twinkle , and the waxing crescent moon rise.

"Well, we'd better get going. Most people will be asleep right about now." Tony said, standing up, and brushing the dirt off of his khaki pants. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes, and opened my hands, spreading the fingers. Then, I placed my right hand directly over my left hand, whispering _R__emissionis de__dracone_, and relaxing as my body transformed and the others followed suit, each following their own transformation sequences.

When I opened my eyes, I could see the middle of the 200 ft pine trees that just a few moments earlier were about 45 times my size. I stretched my wings, and took off. My sparkling green-blue scales reflected the star as my friends and I flew over the town, and over the Mystery Shack.

Dipper Pines couldn't sleep. He looked over at Mabel, who was sleeping peacefully, holding Waddles close to her. Sighing, he stood up, and looked out the strange triangular window in their attic, and into the night sky. What he saw made him do a double take, what looked like five strange brontosaurus-like winged creatures were crossing the sky. _What the- _he thought as he watched them circle around the shack, fly back over the town and land just beyond the other side of Gravity Falls. _It have got to be dreaming, or I just really saw five dragons…_ Dipper continued to stare out the window long after the strange creatures had vanished from sight. _I'll have to remember to look up dragons in the journal _was his last thought as he finally drifted off to sleep late in the night.


	3. Old Friends

****Again, I don't own Gravity Falls****

Chapter 3: Old Friends

As the sun rose early the next morning, I was woken up my Matthew crawling out of our bed and getting dressed.

"Hmmm… what time is it?" I mumbled as I turned away from the light that he had let in when he opened the blinds enough to see what he was doing.

"Nearly ten in the morning." He said. "Everyone else headed into town in the truck. They left us the bikes though, so we can meet up with them at the diner and grab a late breakfast."I groaned, and realized that our flight last night had really tired me out. It had been a few months since I had been able to fly around in my full form, and after circling the town a good five times, I had become utterly exhausted.

"Well, let's get this over with… we might as well make some new friends and explain to Stanford how we are named after our grandfather and great aunt." I sigh, crawling out of bed and getting dressed along side of my chosen mate. I chose to wear some ripped jeans, a red and maroon flannel shirt, and my red and black glasses. Running a brush quickly through my short hair, I followed Matthew outside, and we each grabbed a mountain bike, and began our journey into town.

Dipper and Mabel had convinced Grunkle Stan to go into town and get some food at Greasy's, the local diner. When the trio entered, they saw that their usual booth was taken by a three-person group of teens. One, the smallest one in the group, was looking out the window quietly, silently chewing on a small stack of pancakes, another one, right next to her, was by far the tallest and thinnest, well over six feet tall was chowing down on what seemed to be his fifth large stack of pancakes, and the last one, who strangely reminded them of Soos, was focused more on his cell phone, putting together some sort of music track, than on the delicious eggs, toast, and bacon in front of him.

Suddenly, the small one nudged her tall companion, and pointed outside, taking a sip of her orange juice. Looking out, the tall one nodded, and, smiling, stood up from the booth, and walked to the door, right past the Pines family.

"Yo! Mariah! Matthew! We're in here!" He shouted to the two bikers outside of Greasy's. The two bikers, nodded, got off their bikes, and locked them to a light post.

"Hey Dominick!" The girl said, hugging the tallest member of the group. "How's my favourite twin?"

"I'm your only twin, doofus." Dominick grinned. The man who had walked in with Dominick's sister high-fived the tall guy.

"Well, I'm starving. So let's get some food!" The man, supposedly Matthew, replied. "Those pancakes look terrific!"

Dipper noticed Grunkle Stan do a double-take when he saw the twins hug.

"Hey, Grunkle Stan? Do you _know_ them?" Dipper asked his summer guardian.

"Huh? No way. They're just familiar." Stan replied to his curious nephew. _A little too familiar… Mariah and Dominick…. Where have I heard those names before… _Then he suddenly remembered. _They've returned? It's been so long, and now they choose to return?_ He felt slightly peeved at this revelation. _Did they think I would forget about them? _Mariah turned, and saw Stanford Pines analyzing them.

"Um, guys, That's Stan, right? Otherwise I'm definitely seeing things… because he hasn't changed much…" I trailed off as the rest of my group turned to look at the dressed-up con man.

"What gave it away? The glasses or the nose?" Tony laughed.

"Oh, shut up. I was just asking if it was him… maybe we should explain the real reason we're here… not for the tour of Chaos Dragon… but because of the recent…" I was stopped by Dom shaking his head.

"Let's not talk about that here… you remember what happened last time we spoke about something similar and HE was there." Dom looked around the diner. "Besides, Stan won't really believe us. When we knew him the only thing he really knew was that we were different, and we were the only weird thing about Gravity Falls."

"Touché, Dom. But I still think we'd better at least say hi and talk to him in private. I can set up a meeting at our RV to explain something. Besides, we should warn the two kids with him about some of the dangers here, not that they'd believe us anyway…" I stopped short of what I had been saying. The Pines family had walked up to us, and Stan looked a bit angry.

Dipper had only heard the last part of what the girl had been saying, "not that they'd believe us anyway…" When she twisted her body to see who was standing next to her, he saw her eyes widen a bit.

"Well, the infamous Stanford Pines!" She said as she stood up. "Long time, no see."

"Too long. Now what are you doing here? The last time I saw you, all you said was that I'd never see you and your group again because you were leaving for good."

"That's hardly the tone you should use when you greet an old friend, Stan!" Mariah laughed a bit. "Besides, this isn't the time or the place to discuss why we're here. If you'll remember what happened last time we spoke in an open area such as this."

Stan did remember, and since that day he'd been trying to ignore all the strange goings-on in the town, even going so far as trying to protect the twins from it.

"How about we meet my band's RV later? We'll make it a dinner date. Then we can explain everything."

"Where's your RV?"

"A bit south of the lake."

_Exactly where Dipper had seen the strange dragon-like shapes land._


	4. Stories, Dreams, and Journals

****Again, I do not own Gravity Falls, and I am writing this story out of my own free will and desire. This is the story I am currently most interested in, though I will be uploading those that are not on hiatus fairly soon, as soon as I get out of the writer's block of them****

Chapter 4: Stories, Dreams, and Journals

When they returned to the Mystery Shack, Dipper immediately went up to the attic to look at the journal as his uncle went to con tourists out of their hard-earned money. _Let's see if there's anything about any dragons in here…_ He rapidly flipped through the pages until, at the very end of the journal, there was a series of strange and out of place entries, complete with sketches of dragons.

Through the past six years that I have lived in Gravity Falls, I have stumbled across a strange group of beings that live among us. The mythical dragon. I have managed to become rather close to a fairly loyal breed. From the information I have gathered from this clan, called the Featherclaw Clan, I have been able to piece together some bits of other clans.

The leading clan- SummerWing- these dragons are the largest and most powerful, especially the males. They often return to the place of their birth every fifty years or so, and, depending on this dragon's loyalty, they may travel with family, friends, and even other dragons from different clans. Heirs of the highest breed of SummerWing are often twins, and in human form often have hazel and brown eyes. I do not know what they look like in a full dragon form, but the sketch above is what I've been able to piece together from my FeatherClaw friends. The males, while in human form, can be up to seven feet in height, while female s are generally only six feet tall. ******

The Healing clan- FeatherClaw- these dragons are often small and shy, but very protective of those they care about. Their wings are feathered, much like those of angels, their long, thin tails provide balance for them, and they are the thinnest of the dragon breeds, and are much more comfortable for humans to ride if they are befriended. These dragons also have a powerful breath that can heal wounds and make dark magic harmless. When in their human form, the FeatherClaws are often small and shy, with pale, unsaturated hair color, blue eyes, and a sharp sense of hearing. ******

The Guardian clan- EarthScale- this breed is very strong and hardy, however, they are prone to greed. EarthScale dragons are large, with a myriad of earth-tones in their scales and wings. They are tall and muscular dragons who often interbred with SummerWing dragons to produce a strong main branch. In human form, these dragons have tanned skin, and are often just an inch taller than a SummerWing female. They often have green-blue eyes and messy dirty blond hair.******

There are more, of course, but there is little to no information on these breeds. There are only small traits that are not wide-spread, for example, many mixed breeds became resentful of their parent's clans, creating the Dark clan, with the general clan name of Puretail. My friends in the FeatherClaw clan often fear for the Guardian and Leading clans because the Puretails desire revenge for their shame, however, the other clans will not hear anything bad about relatives, even those without pure

clan blood. Unfortunately, I fear that my friends may be correct in claiming that the dragons, even those in Gravity Falls, cannot remain safe from the Puretails, and must flee from here at once.

Dipper closed the journal and thought for a moment. The first three clans seemed to accurately describe Grunkle Stan's old friends._ But if they were dragons, and the author of the book seemed to fear for them, then how were they still alive? Was the author wrong? Or did they somehow manage to escape from the fate expected by the author. It was clear from Grunkle Stan's reaction that the five teens were originally from here, but if they had known each other so long ago, how were they still so young? _His head was so overfilled with questions, that he almost didn't hear Grunkle Stan calling them downstairs.

"Okay. Let's get this over with." He grunted as they climbed into his car. After about half an hour of the world's worst driving, they arrived at a fairly nice trailer out by the lake.

"Um, Grunkle Stan? How do you know them?" Dipper asked, looking as his uncle sighed.

"Let them explain." He responded to his great-nephew as the door to the trailer opened, reveling Mariah and Dom.

"Welcome to our humble travelling abode!" Mariah grinned. "Who's ready for a barbeque?"

Mabel immediately shouted, "ME!" as she hugged Waddles closely in her huggy _wuvy tummy bundle. _

_"We have hot dogs, burgers, steak, so whatcha hungry for?" Dom asked, crouching low so as to talk to Mabel face to face. As those two talked about food, Grunkle Stan turned to Mariah._

_"I want answers, Mariah." He grunted._

_"Very well. Come on inside, it's the one place we won't be interrupted." She walked to the door, signaling Dipper and Stan to follow her. Dipper looked at his Grunkle, and he saw him sigh before following the teen. Inside the RV, it was rather homey. The 12 year old looked around a bit as his great uncle and the strange teenager, along with her twin brother, spoke in hushed tones._

_"Stan, we were going to tell you we were in town eventually… but you just happened to go into Greasy's at the same time… I'm telling the truth!" I whispered to Mr. Pines. "Besides, it was partially your fault we had to leave in the first place, if you hadn't gone and told Tobe Determined about us, we never would have had to leave!"_

_ "I was a kid! Kids make mistakes, in case you've forgotten, you two are the ones who showed me your kind."_

_ "Don't try to flip-flop this on us, Stanford Pines!" Dominick hissed, "Besides, we're not the ones who've been messing with the other secrets. Who woke up the Manotaurs? I'm going to __assume__ it was you, __again__." _

_ "Wrong, my winged friend. I have no idea who woke up one of those things. Besides, it's not my fault I wanted to prove how… manly… I… was…" The great uncle remembered something and looked at Dipper. "You don't suppose…" He used his head to point towards the boy who was looking at our concert posters. _

_ "Have you been keeping secrets from your family, Stanny?" I asked, smirking._

_****So I'm currently working on some sketches that are "from the journal" for these dragon breeds, just a heads up that I'll link them the bottom of one of the chapters when I'm done with them****_


End file.
